Duck Guy
The Duck Guy, also known as Duck Puppet or simply Duck, is one of the three protagonists of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared web series, along with Red Guy and Yellow Guy. He tends to theorize about the topics presented to him and his friends as well as question them, and likes eating chicken and eggs with his friends. Characteristics He is a dark green mallard duck wearing a brown tweed jacket, and speaks with an auto-tuned voice. Alternative names He is also sometimes referred to as Bird, Bird Guy, or Green. Some fans call him Robin, but this is not his official name. Biography In DHMIS 1, he is one of the students of the Sketchbook and chooses red as his favorite color. In DHMIS 2, when he starts to question the existence of time philosophically, Tony the Talking Clock cuts him off. In DHMIS 3, Duck is having a picnic of chicken and boiled eggs with his friends, Yellow Guy and Red Guy. Yellow Guy leaves and soon after Duck and Red find him and reveal that they have saved the last egg for him. In DHMIS 5, he eventually has enough of the teachers, but then the Giant Can eats his internal organs. In DHMIS 6, when the world was reverted by Red Guy, he appeared again in a world with freedom. Quotes *"It's just a boring old orange!" (DHMIS 1) *''Get off me...!'' (DHMIS 5) *"What do you mean?! We're already clean!" (DHMIS 2) *"But There's so much chicken left, and i'd like to eat the chicken." (DHMIS 3) *"look! There he goes, flying through the sky." (DHMIS 3) *"Pesky bee!" (DHMIS 3) *"Digital Style!" (DHMIS 4) *"I don't want to do this anymore!!" (DHMIS 5) *"Fi-F-Fish on my tray!? WHAT!? WHERE AM I-I-I-I-I!?!?" (DHMIS 6) *"Yes! If only there was some way to learn more information about this..." (DHMIS 4) *"Yes, but... Something's... Wrong!" (DHMIS 5) *"Wow! We're all computer-ey!" (DHMIS 4) *"Maybe time's just a construct of human perception. An illusion created by-" (DHMIS 2) *"The apple that's fresh is ripe to the core!" (DHMIS 2) *"I don't see what you mean!" (DHMIS 1) *"That's not enough time!" (DHMIS 2) *"We're sorry we upset you, but look! We brought you the last boiled egg, to cheer you up!" (DHMIS 3) *"I live in my house!" (DHMIS 4) *"Something's....missing..." (DHMIS 5) *”Oh...” (DHMIS 2) *”Time...?!” (DHMIS 4) *“But If he’s not quite real, then I’m not real too! And your not real you...is inside your real you!” (DHMIS 4, digital world) *"Now we have finished the chicken picnic..." (DHMIS 3) Trivia *During the events of DHMIS 5, Duck Guy is eaten by a large can. His organs are canned, and force fed to Yellow Guy. *Duck Guy is the only character to be expectedly killed, as the tins full of green fur have his face on it, implying he was killed and canned. Also, at the 5:22 mark his head turns and screams, with X's in his eyes. *Duck Guy's voice is auto-tuned, possibly so he could sing better because he's a bad singer or because one of the teachers did something to him that happened off camera, messing up his voice in the process. *In DHMIS 4, Duck Guy follows Red Guy's lead, responding to "If only there was a way to learn more about the world..." with "Yes! If only there was some way to learn more information about this!" an audio cue then follows his line. *Duck Guy appears genuinely confused when the Globe isn't the episode's teacher. *It is theorized by fans that Duck Guy is elderly, however there is not much evidence and this had not been proven, other than a few small details like his voice and how he can arguably be perceived as a little bit wrinkly. ** One reason people believe this is because he starts to defy Tony's logic, but he was cut off before he finished. He disagrees with a lot of the other teachers as well. **Another reason is that he doesn't know what a computer does. * One released image shows Duck Guy without a beak and has only one large eye that takes up almost all of the space on his face. * Ironically, Duck Guy enjoys eating chicken, yet he is a bird himself(He is most likely to be a cannibal) * Duck Guy is voiced by Baker Terry. * In DHMIS 6, Duck Guy appears when Red Guy fiddles with the Machine. This has led some people to believe that he was never real and was just generated by the Machine, like the teachers. However, this is likely untrue as Red Guy also appears. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Animal Category:Wakey Wakey Category:Future Episodes Category:Puppets Category:HELP